


Kiss and Run

by queerofthedagger



Series: Prongsfoot Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief mention of other characters - Freeform, Clothed Sex, Don't copy to another site, HP Kinkfest 2020, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism-kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofthedagger/pseuds/queerofthedagger
Summary: Sirius and James have a hard time keeping their hands off each other on a normal day. Add alcohol and a bit of teasing into the mix, and it shouldn't come as a surprise that they discover a few new interests in a back alley in Muggle London.Translation into Russian now availablethanks toCaptain_Slash_Sparrow
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Prongsfoot Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909207
Comments: 30
Kudos: 138
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	Kiss and Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/gifts).



> Written for the Prompt: "James and Sirius are on a night out but can't wait til they get home to hook up (up to you if it's the first time they do it or if it's something they do regularly)"
> 
> When I saw the Prompt, I simply had to write it, especially with this pairing. I hope you like it!
> 
> Many thanks to my Beta, and to the Mods for organizing this fantastic Fest! <3
> 
> Please do not repost my work anywhere or list it on goodreads (or similar sites).

“You know, you two could only sit closer if James was actually in your lap,” Lily grins down at them when she returns with another round of beer and shots for all of them.

Sirius smirks at her before planting a loud kiss on James’ cheek. “It’s not like you and Remus are much better, not to mention that you can’t deny that Prongs here simply looks fantastic,” he says, letting his eyes wander pointedly over his boyfriend.

“Oi, I’m sitting right here, you know,” James laughs but he doesn’t seem inclined to put even an inch of space between them.

“James,” Sirius says, pinning him with as serious a look as he can muster. “This is the point where you tell me that I look delectable myself.”

James grins, his eyes glinting with mirth as he turns his head and leans closer, his lips grazing the shell of Sirius’ ear. “You know full well how bloody good you look, and if it wasn’t for the audience, I’d show you exactly how hard it is to not drag you off somewhere and let you have your way with me.”

He swallows, the small bar suddenly feeling several degrees hotter, and he involuntarily bares his neck. “Yeah?” he breathes, the sound much rougher than he expected it to be. “And what, exactly, is holding you back?”

James huffs, his breath tickling over his skin, and Sirius’ hand clenches on James’ shoulder. “I’m not sure our friends would appreciate a show.”

Sirius pulls back and grins at him, his head fuzzy from the alcohol and now also the beginning flickers of arousal. He’s sure that James knows very well what he’s doing, but there’s no way he’s going to be the one to give in first. “So, you’re telling me you’re scared?”

James’ eyes blaze and he clears his throat before turning his attention back to Lily, Remus, Dorcas, and Marlene, who have obviously moved on with their conversation. “We’re going outside for a moment. I have to – we need to… Anyway, we’ll be back in a moment,” he says, already tugging at Sirius’ hand to get him out his seat.

He fights down his triumphant smirk and makes a point of putting on his jacket and his gloves, all the while not taking his eyes off James once, who’s watching him with impatience written all over his features.

It may be one of the things he loves most, how James wears his every feeling openly for the world to see without ever being ashamed.

“James, don’t you want to take a jacket?” Remus asks with a knowing grin. “It’s cold outside.”

“What?” James turns to look at Remus in confusion and then quickly shakes his head. “No, I’m fine. We – It won’t take long, and it’s only September.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, dragging Sirius towards the door. “Won’t take long, huh?” Sirius says when they step out into the dimly lit back alley of a street in Muggle London. “Are you sure about that?”

His only answer is a quiet growl, and James tugs at him until they’re further down the narrow street. He’s just considering if he should ask what he’s doing when James pushes him roughly against the wall of a small alcove, his hands fisting into Sirius’ hair to draw him into a hard kiss.

Sirius thinks he’s rather finished with teasing for now and wraps his arms around James’ waist, pulling him close. The cold air is biting into his skin but James is warm and firm against him, hot puffs of breath shared between them, and he feels heady, like the world around them is fading away and narrowing down to only this.

“You know,” James murmurs, drawing his lips away and letting them travel over his cheek and down his throat. “You’re an awful tease, and I don’t believe for a second that you’re not as desperate for this as I am.”

Sirius hums and lets his head drop back against the stone as his hands travel up James’ sides, one tangling into his hair while the other rests on his neck. “Want to show me how desperate you are, exactly? I’m not sure I completely got it,” he manages to say, the way James’ hands are already tugging at his belt while his thigh presses against Sirius’ crotch not helping.

James doesn’t answer and steps back, and Sirius can’t suppress the low whine that escapes him at the loss. It nearly gets stuck in his throat when he opens his eyes and sees James kneeling in front of him, smirking up and tugging at Sirius’ trousers the moment their eyes meet.

“Oh fuck,” is all he gets out, and then he has to bite his lips harshly because James wraps a hand around his cock, the contact sending sparks through him and making him shudder.

“You’re already hard, so I’d say that I was right,” James says, but he’s unable to keep his own arousal out of his voice.

Sirius searches for something smart to say to that, but then he’s unable to think at all because James leans forward and wraps his lips around the head of his cock and sucks.

One of his hands flies down and clenches into James’ hair again while he presses the other against his mouth to stifle the sounds that are threatening to spill out. The leather is cool against his skin and he sinks his teeth into his knuckles and clenches his eyes shut.

James hums and wraps his fingers around the base of Sirius’ cock while letting it slide further into his mouth, and he can feel his legs shake and hear the blood rush in his ears; he knows it won’t make it better but he can’t help to look down.

He thinks he will never get tired of this, seeing James on his knees, lips stretched around his cock and staring up at him with his eyes all scorching lust and self-satisfied smugness at being able to reduce him to a mess of trembling body-parts and swallowed moans.

His hips jerk forwards while he keeps a strong grip on James’ head, and his knees buckle when James swallows around him, hollows his cheeks and takes him deeper.

When James pulls back, he lets him and is rewarded by a flick of tongue that makes him see stars, and he just knows that he’s going to come within minutes if he keeps this up.

Before he can do anything about it, James pulls off completely and gets back to his feet. It takes his thoughts a moment to catch up and he stares at him in confusion while his hands are already burying in the front of James’ jumper to pull him in for a kiss. “Fucking hell,” he murmurs into the space between them. “You’re so fucking good at this, just – “

“Shut up,” James interrupts him, pressing their hips together. The rough fabric of his jeans rubs against his cock and he moans, the fact that he can feel James’ own erection pressing against his hip not helping matters at all. “Shut up and fuck me.”

He chokes on another moan, the demand already sending another wave of arousal through him, but there’s still an, albeit very small, part of his mind that’s not completely overtaken by pure want. “Anyone could see us,” he presses out against the side of James’ neck and bites into the soft skin underneath his ear.

James whines and presses even closer. “I don’t fucking care, Sirius, just – “

His last remains of self-restraint snap and he takes a step to the side before pressing James against the wall to position himself behind him. “You’re a menace, do you know that?” he pants between biting at his neck and making quick work of James’ trousers.

As soon as they’re out of the way, he fumbles for his wand, but James catches his hand and shakes his head. “Unnecessary, just – “

“James, I can’t just – “

“Do it, or I swear to Merlin…” James groans, pressing back against him while wrapping his hand around his own cock.

Right, he’s not going to do that, and James will probably realise in a moment that it’s a bad idea. He runs a finger over his hole and stills when it slips in easily. “But you’re – “

“Oh, don’t act like it’s so unusual that we don’t have any self-restraint whatsoever when we go out,” James interrupts him, again, and the smugness in his tone makes him grin.

“You prepared yourself before we left? That’s kind of hot,” he murmurs against his ear, sliding two fingers inside him. James groans in response and lets his head drop back onto Sirius’ shoulder.

“Fuck, just – please,” he breathes, the hand on his own cock moving quickly, and Sirius withdraws his fingers to wrap them around James’ wrist instead.

“Stop that,” he orders, biting down on his own lip to keep the moan inside at the frustrated noise James makes. “Put your hands against the wall.”

He waits until James does as he’s told and wraps one arm around his middle. Three fingers are more difficult and he takes some time to slide them in and out of him slowly, crooking them until he finds the spot he’s been searching for. James arches his back, low moans and a litany of _‘Please, Sirius, now, please, please, please,’_ spilling from his lips, and it’s enough for his own frail patience to wear out.

Withdrawing his fingers, he fumbles for his wand to conjure some more lube and slick himself up before positioning himself and pushing in slowly.

James groans loudly, the sound mixing with Sirius’ own moans at the tight heat and the feeling of closeness that he will never get enough of.

“More,” James demands, pushing back at the same time so that Sirius’ cock slides in another few inches, and his fingers spasm against James’ hips.

“Fuck you’re so bloody – “ he breathes, clenching his eyes shut. “Gorgeous, fuck you’re so gorgeous,” he finishes, pressing his face into James’ neck and pulling out slightly before pushing deeper.

“Sirius please, I – can I – “James begs, his whole body trembling against him, and Sirius bites his neck again.

“Not yet,” he says, sinking into him until he’s fully seated, and then sets a slow, steady rhythm. “You’ve been way too smug.”

James is panting, his knuckles white where his hands press against the wall and his moans becoming steadily louder.

Sirius takes his hand away from his hip and presses it over James’ mouth, who shudders violently in response. “You like this, don’t you? The chance that somebody could come by any second, could see us like this – could know that you're all mine. And I'm all yours," he whispers into his ear, and he wants to savour all the little whimpers and mewls that make it past his hand.

James arches his back, his legs are trembling and Sirius has to slow his pace down further to not come right then at the picture he makes.

Somewhere, in the periphery of his mind, he registers the sound of loud footsteps in the distance, and he growls lowly.

He lets his free hand travel over James’ stomach, down to his cock to wrap his fingers around him, and James’ hips jerk. The footsteps are coming closer, and he thrusts quick and deep several times, his vision swimming in front of his eyes. He has to rest his head against James’ shoulder, the combination of James clenching around him over and over, his hot breath against Sirius’ hand, notable even through the leather, and the muffled noises nearly too much.

His toes curl and he has to take his hand away from James’ mouth to steady himself against the wall, pushing into him hard.

“Fuck, you’re – your gloves I – Sirius I’m going to – “ James pants, and it’s only now and through the haze of his own mind that he puts together how much the leather is actually turning James on.

It’s that thought, together with James coming, that finally sends him over the edge shortly after him. His movements become erratic as his vision blacks for several moments, and he has to lean heavily against James to stay upright.

“Hello, is someone there! Police! Show yourself!” The sharp voice pulls him out of his bliss and a quiet laugh bubbles out if him involuntarily, his forehead still resting against James’ shoulder, who’s trembling and already starting to shake with silent laughter as well.

“Shh,” Sirius tries to silence him, the attempt absolutely useless as they’re both still barely managing to keep their laughter in. 

“Can you apparate us?” James whispers, craning his neck to look at him when Sirius lifts his head, and he stares at him for several seconds.

“Like _this?”_ he asks incredulously, gesturing down at them.

James shrugs and grins, and no matter the situation, Sirius can only think that he looks even better like this, glasses askew and hair sticking to his forehead. “Well, that or we’re going to be found by Muggle-cops having gay-sex in – uuh… A few seconds.”

He closes his eyes for a moment and huffs a breath. “That was _your_ idea, and it’s not funny!”

The footsteps pick up again, and Sirius estimates that they have approximately ten seconds. He quickly pulls his wand out of the pocket of his jacket and wraps one arm around James again. “Let’s hope I won’t splinch us like this. Might get ugly,” he mutters, then focuses on the image of their bedroom, and turns them as well as is humanly possible in their current position.

They land in a graceless heap on the floor of their bedroom, and Sirius is just glad that he’s had the presence of mind to pull out of James before apparating them. It takes several, long moments until they both get their laughter under control, and he pulls James close to bury his nose in his hair.

“Fuck, that was…”

“Hot?” James finishes for him, his voice somewhere between tired and utterly self-satisfied.

“Yes, you kinky bastard,” he sighs. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, but don’t even try to pretend that you didn’t enjoy it just as much,” James says, lifting his head to grin down at him.

He hums and presses a brief kiss to the corner of his mouth before sitting up. “Well yes, if we ignore the part where we had to flee from Muggle cops with our trousers around our ankles,” he says dryly before grinning back. “Though I won’t deny that it did add a certain kick. Come on, let’s clean up and go to bed, we’ll need our energy for the relentless teasing of our friends tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://queenofthedagger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
